Aimless
by enticingVenus
Summary: A/U - The Moon Kingdom sent their top Senshis to go undercover to complete the hardest task of destroying four men that are said to be allied with the evil Prince of Earth, Mamoru. With the heat of passion and lust, will the Senshi be able to complete the
1. Ch 1

**Title - Aimless**  
**By** - enticingVenus  
**Disclaimers** - I do not own any of these characters. The only thing I do own is the setting, plot, theme, tone....etc.  
  
  
A/U - The Moon Kingdom sent their top Senshis to go undercover to complete the hardest task of destroying four men that are said to be allied with the evil Prince of Earth, Mamoru. With the heat of passion and lust, will the Senshi be able to complete their tasks? R&R   
  
Author's Note: 

Princess Usagi and Prince Mamoru (evil set) are NOT the same as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion (good set). Everything will be explained so don't fret for too long. The main reason I didn't create a different source of evil is because I didn't want to bring in entirely different and new characters. 

Also, this piece is A/U because, although it is set in the Silver Millennium time period, there will be no great war and no Queen Beryl. Here is a brief character list.   
  
**Queen Serenity** – Queen of the Moon.  
**Tsukino Usagi** – Princess Serenity, Princess of the Moon, daughter of Queen Serenity.  
**Aino Minako** – Sailor Venus. Leader of the Senshi. Princess of Venus. Goddess of Love and Beauty.  
**Hino Rei** – Sailor Mars. Second in command of the Senshi. Princess of Mars. Goddess of War and Fire.  
**Kino Makoto** – Sailor Jupiter. Third in command. Princess of Jupiter. Goddess of Light and Nature.  
**Mizuno Ami** – Sailor Mercury. Fourth in command. Princess of Mercury. Goddess of Ice and Water.  
**Prince Endymion **– Prince of Earth.  
**Lord Kunzite **– First class General of North Earth. Prince of the North. Leader of the Shittenou.  
**Lord Jadeite **– First class General of East Earth. Prince of the East. Second in command of the Shittenou.  
**Lord Nephrite **– First class General of South Earth. Price of the South. Third in command of the Shittenou.  
**Lord Zoicite **– First class General of West Earth. Prince of the West. Fourth in command of the Shittenou.  
**Princess Usagi** – Evil Princess of the Moon.  
**Prince Mamoru **– Evil Prince of Earth.  
**Ace **– Evil subject of the Dark Court of Earth. Assigned to assassinate Sailor Venus.   
  
  
  
  
  
CH 1  
  
  


First Class General Kunzite of North Earth looked at his students, lined up. All of them were men, except one. She was lean and slender with elegant curves and blonde hair.   
  


"Attention, men!" General Kunzite barked at them as they watched the new girl walk in her spot in the line.   
  


The men faced General Kunzite. They stood taller, holding their chins high and sticking out their muscular chests.   
  


"Yes, sir!" they all yelled back at him, except for the woman.   
  


General Kunzite glared at her. She was slumped over, shoulders low.   
  


"Aino," General Kunzite barked at her.   
  


She looked up from her trance and glared at him. "Yes?"   
  


The men looked at her once more, in awe at how she addressed their captain.   
  


General Kunzite looked at her in disgust. "Stand tall, Aino."   
  


The girl obeyed, but slowly. She straightened her legs, held her chin high and pushed her shoulders back, like a lady should. She pushed out her chest, making her seem taller.   
  


"Follow directions sooner, Aino, or punishment. I will not go easy on you because you are a woman," General Kunzite snarled at her.   
  


"Yes, sir!" she replied loudly.   
  


She struggled with herself to say more but she decided on just following orders. She didn't need to be punished by this beast of a man she would be calling sir. –Yeah, sir my ass. – She thought to herself.   
  


"Get that smile off of your face!" General Kunzite yelled at her.   
  


Again the girl struggled with herself. He was certainly yanking her chain.   
  


"Yes, sir!" she yelled back at him, equally as loud.   
  


"Like I said, I won't treat you any differently than I do the men! And when I address the whole team, I am addressing you as well."   
  


"But, sir, I am not a man. So you aren't addressing me, you are addressing them," she pointed out.   
  


General Kunzite glared at her. He strode over to her getting as close as he would allow himself.   
  


He was amazed, she wasn't intimidated at all. Most men would back down and be frightened. They would be scared of what he was going to do to them.   
  


"From now on, Aino, when I say men I mean you, too," he said simply to her. "And I note your courage, you are probably more audacious then most the men here."   
  


"Thank you, sir!" she replied to him.   
  


General Kunzite walked back to his position.   
  


"Alright men, back to your chambers! Lights out in exactly thirty minutes! Anyone breaking this rule will get punishment!"   
  


Each man scrambled back to their lodges, except for the girl.   
  


"General Kunzite, sir, I don't have a chamber," she told him, still standing tall.   
  


He glared at her once more, her blue eyes glared back at him, equally as hard.   
  


"Then I will find you one," he replied.   
  


"But, sir," she protested. "Are you sure you want me to live with the rest of the men?"   
  


"Like I told you, Aino, I will not treat you any differently then the rest of the men because you are a woman."   
  


She growled at him. "Fine, sir."   
  


"Good."   
  


She growled once more, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  


"I will get you your uniform in the morning, Aino."   
  


"Yes, sir."   
  


The girl looked up to the sky and sighed, watching the sun sink into the horizon.   
  


"Follow me, Aino," he demanded as he started making his way to the manor.   
  


She followed one step behind him. She took in a large amount of air and pushed it back out, loudly. – This is going to be one hell of a year. –   
  


"Only if you make it," General Kunzite read her mind.   
  


"Oh, so you can speak telepathically, too?" she questioned.   
  


General Kunzite ignored her question and continued walking to the manor.   
  


"Sir…" she added ignorantly.   
  


General Kunzite let a slight smile creep onto his lips. "Yes."   
  


"So where will I be sleeping, sir?"   
  


"The Manor," he replied.   
  


"Why not a cabin?" she asked.   
  


He ignored her question yet again.   
  


"Sir…"   
  


"Because I know my men."   
  


"What are you implying, sir?"   
  


"Do you want to be in a cabin with the rest of them?"   
  


"No, sir, but you said you wouldn't treat me any differently…"   
  


"Do you want to earn it?"   
  


"Earn what, sir?"   
  


"Earn a room in the Manor."   
  


"How are you going to make me earn it, sir?"   
  


"How do you want to earn it, Aino?"   
  


She glared up at him. "You can call me Minako, sir."   
  


"We must stay on General student basis, Aino."   
  


"Alright, sir," she leaned against the door of the Manor, blocking the way in. "How about I fight you, sir?"   
  


"Perfectly fine with me."   
  


"And, if I win, I earn a room and I earn the right to call you Kunzite, sir."   
  


He glared down at her. "And what do I get if I win?"   
  


"I didn't get that far, sir," she replied truthfully.   
  


"How about if I win, I get to call you Minako, and you have to obey me. In the camp, and out."   
  


"That's agreeable, sir. But both ways I'll win," she teased.   
  


"Both ways I win, also," he replied moving her from the door and opening it with his key. "I'll show you the room you'd be in if you won."   
  


"Alright, sir."   
  


"You know how impossible it is to beat me, don't you?"   
  


"Yes, sir."   
  


The two walked up the stairs and towards the west wing. He stopped at a door and leaned next to it.   
  


"This is one of our best rooms," he said. "My room is right there."   
  


He pointed to the door across from the room.   
  


"Do I get a look inside, sir?" she asked.   
  


General Kunzite nodded and opened the door, slowly.   
  


- Can you get any slowly? – She questioned herself crossing her arms over her chest once again.   
  


- Yes, if you want. – He replied back to her. He smiled, something he rarely did.   
  


Minako looked at him, almost stared. She looked at his silver hair. It was long, just an inch under his shoulder. He had stunning blue-gray eyes. – Mesmerizing. - She thought as she looked away from him.   
  


- Mesmerizing? Usually girls just say they are beautiful…- He taunted her.   
  


"Ah, well, those girls aren't me," she smiled back at him.   
  


This time, it was General Kunzite who was caught off guard. He hadn't thought of her a cheery, only bad-mouthed and disobedient. For the first time he noticed how beautiful she was. Her long blonde hair looked soft, like silk that flowed down almost to her knees. Her eyes were sapphire that reflected all of her emotions.   
  


- No wonder they were all staring at her. – He thought absentminded.   
  


"What was that?" she asked him, mischievously.   
  


Kunzite let a small, almost undetectable blush creep up on his cheeks.   
  


"Nothing that concerns you, Aino."   
  


"That's what I thought," she smiled again at him as she traveled into to the room.   
  


It was lavishly decorated. It had soft white carpet. The walls were painted a pale orange. The bed was huge, king size with silk covers and soft as a feather pillows. The room contained a desk, a large bookcase, a dresser and other paraphernalia. The room had a large walk in closet and a large bathroom with a hot tub.   
  


There was one window on either side of the large French doors that led to a balcony with a nice view of the land.   
  


She gazed around the room in awe.   
  


"You like it?" he asked smiling again.   
  


"Yes, very much, sir."   
  


"This should give you enough impetus to win, even though you will not succeed."   
  


Minako turned around from looking out one of the windows.   
  


"Alright, pick a spot and we'll fight with swords. We must finish up before lights out!" she smiled then added, "Sir!"   
  


General Kunzite nodded and led her outside to the battle grounds, picking out the best swords on the way.   
  


"Alright Aino, you move first," he declared getting down in battle stance.   
  


"Why should I go first, sir?" she asked also getting in her unique battle stance.   
  


"Because I said so, Aino."   
  


She smiled once again. "Fine with me, sir."   
  


Minako raised her sword high in the air, straightening her arm out. She pointed her other hand out, her left, at him, putting him in between her thumb and first finger. She lifted up the leg closes to him, her left leg, and the same side which was facing him.   
  


"Alright!" she called out. "Go!"   
  


She leaned to her left, digging her left foot in the ground, planting it firmly. She then picked up her right leg, pushing off the ground, flying towards him at inhuman speeds.   
  


General Kunzite smiled, bending down low and running forward at an equal speed and force.   
  


"I will not let you win, Aino," he announced raising his sword as he became inches to her body.   
  


She did not stop, but kept running so she was now past him. She back flipped with her sword above her head which barely missed Kunzite's head. She landed with ease on her feet and rushed back towards Kunzite.   
  


Kunzite watched her gingerly. He did not want this to be effortless, but he already knew she was a great fighter.   
  


- Use your strength, General – He heard her think   
  


- Aino, do not toy with me. – Kunzite prosecuted her.   
  


"General Kunzite, do not go easy on me," she replied dodging his sword as he swung it at her.   
  


"Aino, do not try so hard," he whispered to her.   
  


She forced her sword upon him with all her might, that smirk of his was had to go. But this was her mistake, her fault, this is what she soon found out.   
  


General Kunzite, with the simplest of actions, sent her flying into a nearby tree.   
  


"Like I said Aino, do not try so hard," he told her putting his sword tip to her open neck. "And I told you I would not be easily defeated."   
  


Minako smiled. "You did tell me. But I did not tell you, that I have never been defeated in my life."   
  


"There is a first for everything, Aino," he told her.   
  


Minako laughed. "Not in my life."   
  


Minako, in an action just as quick and simple as he had pulled on her, tripped him away from her neck. She rolled over on top of him. She then pressed her own sword to his bare neck.   
  


"Like I said, Aino," he repeated bringing his sword to the back of her neck. "I will not be defeated."   
  


Minako grinned down at him. "You never said that, you said you would not be easily defeated."   
  


"Was I easily defeated?" he questioned.   
  


"You were not defeated," she replied coldly.   
  


"And you have maintained your perfect record."   
  


"But our bet was not if we tied, General," she said remaining on top of him.   
  


"Then let us both get what we requested."   
  


Minako smiled. "Alright, Kunzite. That is perfectly fine with me."   
  


Kunzite smiled back at her drawing his sword away from the back of her neck.   
  


Two men stepped out from the bushes.   
  


"Sir you were almost beaten by a girl!" one announced. The way he had said girl made shivers go down Minako's spine.   
  


"Ace I won't tolerate that mouth of yours, I said lights out and I meant it," Kunzite shouted.   
  


The man gave Kunzite a cold look then glared at Minako.   
  


"Well Minako I hope you can fulfill your mission," he said so Minako could barely hear him.   
  


Minako couldn't believe her ears. "My mission?"   
  


"I know about you and your friends and soon everyone else will know, too!"   
  


"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Ace!" Minako tried desperately to lie.   
  


"Then why are you here?" he asked her.   
  


"So I can find my match, which I have finally found in Kunzite. So leave me the fuck alone or you'll pay!" Minako shouted at him.   
  


"General Kunzite, your match? He's more like your superior," the other boy dared to speak.   
  


Minako had had enough. "I'll talk to you later, Kunzite."   
  


Minako walked past the boys who she now thought were immature ruffians instead of the cute army men she once thought they were.   
  
  
  
Short Notes: J'ai fini! I hoped you liked it. Please review. I spent a good deal of time writing this and it shouldn't be hard to take a minute or two to write what you liked or disliked about it. I would really enjoy knowing what you thought of it. The next chapter should be out soon. Much Love, V (v@lost-thoughts.net – email me if you have any questions). 


	2. Ch 2

**Title - Aimless**  
**By** - enticingVenus  
**Disclaimers** - I do not own any of these characters. The only thing I do own is the setting, plot, theme, tone....etc.  
  
  
A/U - The Moon Kingdom sent their top Senshis to go undercover to complete the hardest task of destroying four men that are said to be allied with the evil Prince of Earth, Mamoru. With the heat of passion and lust, will the Senshi be able to complete their tasks? R&R   
  
Author's Note:  


Okay, please take pleasure in reading this chapter! It may seem a little boring, but it's all here so you understand the setting and plot further. It's more like an informational chapter! Thank you so much for the pleasant reviews! It means a bunch to me! ^____^   
  
  
  
  
  


Minako looked out the window of her lavish room. Her plan, no, her mission, was working out just as she had hoped it would. It wouldn't be too hard to gain Kunzite's trust now that he knew she was just as strong and fierce as he himself was.   
  


Minako eased up her mind and carefully alluded to the night she was assigned the mission. She really had to be careful; she knew if Kunzite found out that it would ruin everything and she would have failed her mission. And, if she failed her own mission, it would make it impossible to destroy the evil prince and princess.   
  


She sighed, heavily, bringing in air then letting it out all out at once in a hurried rush. Almost like that particular breath had been contaminated, with more than just oxygen.   
  


- Aino Minako. – she thought to herself. – That is me. Sailor Venus, leader of the Senshi that protect Princess Serenity of the Moon. -   
  


She groaned slightly. Almost like it hurt to think of herself in such a way. But it was all true. She couldn't deny her royal heritage. But, with the duty of being Sailor Venus, there is always a burden. One of those burdens that you can share with no one but your comrades. That certain secret that always makes you stand out. One of those mysterious that just makes you so vulnerable.   
  


Yes, she had to realize it. She was a victim, the prey. She wasn't the huntress in this game. But, if her plan, requiring more than just smarts and trickery, would work, then she would no longer be the prey.   
  


All she had to do was gain not only Kunzite's trust, but his love. She kept on telling herself that it should be quiet easy, seeing she was the Goddess of Love. But, this task may prove to be a bit hard.   
  


She sighed once more as she took quick note to Ace. The simple ruffian she had encountered while battling Kunzite. Ace would prove trouble for her. He obviously was clever. Smarter than she would have imagined him to be. Even if he was smart, he could not be as smart as herself. For she was older. More mature. She had that air of wisdom that one gains after being more than a century of years old.   
  


Yes, that was true also. Another thing she could not deny. Being a Senshi she had an expanded life. She smiled to herself. An expanded life seemed that she could only live to about 100. But that was a lie. She was nearly 6205 years old. She partially blamed it on the Moon Lunar years. Moon days are much longer than that of Earth. The only reason is because the Moon's rotation takes one Earth year to accomplish and that in happening, it requires 365 Earth years to make one Moon day. In Moon Lunar years, she was only 17.   
  


She smiled and remember how angry Rei in knowing she was assigned to Lord Jadeite. She knew the rumors about him. How he had a different maiden every week, or even, every three days.   
  


Minako believed she was the only one that had not complained to Queen Serenity about the assignments. She didn't mind Kunzite. He was cute. Yes, he was very cute. He was well-built and tall, she liked that in a man. She also noted that he was the Leader, the Leader of the four Princes that once had guarded the Earth Prince, Endymion. But since Endymion had disappeared from all knowledge and been replaced with the evil Prince Mamoru, Prince Endymion's brother, Queen Serenity had to intervene. Not only because Earth was in danger, but because Prince Mamoru detested the Moon and the Queen feared war.   
  


Minako remembered the look on Ami's face one she had heard news that she was to be assigned to the stunning and sophisticated Lord Zoicite. Ami did not only loathe the man because he was male, but because he was just as smart as she was. Ami hated the idea that someone not from the Royal Mercurian race had gained all the knowledge she had gained. Minako laughed to herself at the sight of Ami's face as she found out she was located in Lord Zoicite's quadrant. That look or horror and disbelief that soon followed many questions left unanswered by the Queen.   
  


Then, there was Makoto. Makoto wanted to be assigned to Zoicite, since he looked like "her old boyfriend" more than the others did. But, apparently she wasn't quiet as joyous when she found out her match. Minako smiled and shook her head in remembrance. Makoto had nearly gone to kill the Queen. She was literally steaming from the ears. She had heard how chauvinistic Lord Nephrite was. How he only dated girls if they had large chests, round hips, large buttocks', long blonde hair and large blue eyes. Makoto had tried to persuade Queen Serenity in giving the assignment of Nephrite to Minako. But it didn't work out that way. The Queen was set on her plan and who she had assigned to whom and there was no way in the world she was going to change that.   
  


Minako knew why. Of course Minako knew why. Queen Serenity knew the outcome of each pair, as did Minako. But Minako wouldn't tell her friends in true fear of what Queen Serenity might do to her.   
  


Minako heard a knock on her door and then a turn of the knob.   
  


"Good Morning Minako. I see you're already awake. I'm quiet surprised. Most new men never wake up in time for breakfast," Kunzite greeted her.   
  


Minako smiled at him while hopping out of bed. "Yes, well, I'm not most men."   
  


Kunzite threw some gray clothes at her. "You're uniform."   
  


text-indent:"4%">Minako held them up to her body and laughed. "You picked my size right!"   
  


"Well, it was the only woman's uniform I could find and I hoped it would fit just fine."   
  


"Thank you. Now go away so I can change!" Minako ordered as he closed the door shut.   
  
  
  
Short Notes: Alright, you managed to complete the chapter! If you haven't reviewed already please do so! If you already have, or really don't feel like reviewing, then don't. I don't mind. I just like knowing how you thought of this. I accept flames, too. So I can improve. Criticize me if you like! Go for it!  
By the way, the next update will be in a week! So hold on to your pants and review! Reviews make me write faster :) It gives encouragement! 


End file.
